


Helping Angel

by Jetainia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Gabriel gives the boys a helping hand in their fight against Lucifer.





	Helping Angel

"You do know there's a spell that can temporarily nullify an archangel's ability to wield grace, don't you?"

The room that had previously been full of loud squabbling went deathly silent. The three hunters all turned as one to stare at Gabriel who was casually picking at his nails. Feeling all eyes on him, he looked up and rolled his eyes at the flabbergasted looks on their faces.

"It's not as though it's a secret known only to a few," he said. "It's right there in that book."

He points at the book Sam is holding and the hunter immediately starts flicking through it. Bobby frowns in thought and Dean glares at Gabriel—Gabriel ignores the glare; he was used to the Winchester boys hating him.

"We've already looked through that book."

"Well duh, but you didn't look  _in_  it."

Dean's face grows confused but Sam's lights up in understanding and he quickly pulled the sharp knife from his belt and slit open the binding of the old and priceless book he was holding. Bobby choked out a cry at seeing the book being cut open but it was quickly suppressed when a small slip of yellowed paper fluttered to the floor.

Sam bent down to pick it up and read through the words written there quickly. He nods at Dean and Bobby to tell them that it did have a spell that would stop an archangel from using their grace for a limited amount of time. Dean and Bobby both stare at Gabriel.

"Am I crazy or did he just say something helpful?" Dean asked the room as a whole.

Bobby shrugged. "I'm as stunned as you are."

Sam is still busy re-reading through the spell as Gabriel sighs at the surprise of the two hunters. "I do like this world, you know. If Michael and Lucifer have their little fight, all the good bits will be destroyed."

Tiny 'ah' sounds came from Dean and Bobby as they were assured that it was out of his own personal interest he had helped them. There was a silence apart from Sam's quiet mutterings for a few moments before the man rushed out of the room and took his mutterings with him.

Gabriel rocked on his heels. "So…you gonna let me out of this Holy Fire now?"


End file.
